Because Sam Loved Me
by LilyClairePotter
Summary: A songfic showing Frodo's thoughts on Sam. I used Celine Dion's song: Because You Loved Me. --No slash-- Plz R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or the song 'Because You Loved Me'. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Celine Dion. (I'm sure you can match the owners!) **

A/N: I'm not really sure what inspired this fic, but the second Frodo thought...at the end...that was something my friend told me. She is Frodo, I am Sam. Tell me if that is not sweet!

And I will always be her Sam, no matter what.

* * *

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through  
Through it all_ _

* * *

_

As I look back at my quest, I know that I never would have made it to the end without Sam. Sam was there for me even when it seemed hopeless. In the darkest of our traveling days, he was there with his arms wrapped around me. He went cold so that I could be warm. He went hungry so that I could be fed. He went without sleep so that I could rest. He was my arms, my legs, my will.

* * *

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_ _

* * *

_

Sam gave so much up for me. Even when I was going to leave him behind, he followed me...like a true friend would. 'I made a promise, Mr. Frodo. A promise. Don't' you leave him, Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to. I don't mean to,' he had said. He has inspired me so much...to be a better person. His life is on the wings of eagles, because he can take it anywhere. No--he_is_ the eagle...and I am on his wings.

* * *

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith; you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
_ _

* * *

_

Sam deserves all that he has...Rosie, Elanor, being mayor of Hobbiton. I cannot think of anyone who deserves it more than he. He could have married Rose sooner, but instead he came with me on my quest. He sacrificed all that...just to help me, just to stay by my side. His love and dedication guided me through it all.

* * *

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
_

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

_

* * *

_

Though I was cruel at times, Sam followed me. He stuck by me when the Ring was at its peak of corrupting me. When Gollum was manipulating me...poisoning me against him. I told him to go home, leave me alone, that he couldn't help me anymore. How very wrong I was. How very wrong.

* * *

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

* * *

If not for Sam, I would be dead or worse. I would have died in Mount Doom, when I was just barely hanging on the edge...but Sam risked his own life to save mine. He tried to save me...ME! The one who had just fallen to the evil and power of the Ring. 

Sam led me through by the hand, just like a loving mother leads her child. I am everything I am now...because Sam loved me.

* * *

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me..._

* * *

**A/N: how was it? didja like it? well...listen carefully: you know how you can tell me? See that little bar that says: Submit Review? All you have to do is press 'Go' and write your thoughts down! Then hit the button that says: Submit Review! **

Grace, remember that I'm your Sam and that you're my Frodo...and I love you.


End file.
